Thy Hearts Content
by OliveN3ko
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a crush on each other, they dont know, Syaoran confesses but she gets kidnapped. Syaoran will do anything to get her back-even if he has to risk his life. What will happen? Will he save her in time? plz read ;D
1. Chapter 1

On a bright, sunny morning, Sakura Kinomoto was sound asleep when she was awoken by a loud:

"KAIJUUUUU! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Sakura fell out of bed, literally.

"Huh? I'm up, I'm up…." Sakura groggily got up and changed clothes. She quickly got ready by putting faded, denim jeans, a white tank with t-shirt on top, her favorite black, pink, yellow and white Nike Dunk High Tops. She tied her beautiful, auburn hair into two ponytails. She was sixteen years old.

Before she went for breakfast, she smiled at a picture that was taken back in grade 5. It was of her and her best friend and cousin Tomoyo. Unfortunately Tomoyo had moved to Tokyo.

"Ohio, Touya! Ohio, otou-san!"

"Ohio kaiju,"

"Ohio Sakura,"

Sakura quickly munched down her breakfast of bacon and eggs and ran out the door.

"Kaiju, where are you going?" Touya called after her.

"Syaoran-kun and I are going to the movies"

"THAT CHINESE GAKI? SAKURA-"

Sakura didn't hear the rest of what Touya said because she sped off into the direction of Syaoran's house.

_I can't believe I'm going to the movies with, Syaoran-kun! _ Sakura thought. In fact, Sakura Kinomoto was in love with Syaoran Li, her best friend since 4th grade. They were in 10th grade now, so they've been friends for 6 years. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into a familiar looking girl.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO- oh my gosh! SAKURA-CHAN!" said the girl. The girl glomped(A/N glomp is tackle hug xD) Sakura.

Sakura stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

_Hmmm…long wavy black hair, amethyst eyes…I don't know anyone with those features except…_

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed. "I thought you were in Tokyo! When did come back? Are you here for good?" Questions were pouring out of her mouth.

"Saku-chan! Calm down! I came back last week, and yes I'm here for good!" Tomoyo said, calling her by a nickname from years back.

"Why didn't you visit me in the past week then?" said a very disappointed Sakura.

"Because I was still settling in Saku-chan!" giggled Tomoyo.

Sakura checked her watch; it said 9:09 AM. It dawned on her that she was going to be late for the movies. She quickly excused herself and ran to Syaoran's house.

"Gomenasai Tomoyo, but I'm going to be late for the movies! I'll talk to you later!"

Sakura ran so fast she arrived 5 minutes early. She quickly fixed her hair and shirt before knocking on the door. The door opened immediately and there stood a tall handsome young man with faded jeans, a blue plaid button-up shirt, tussled brown hair and piercing amber eyes.

"O-ohio Syaoran-kun" Sakura blushed lightly.

"Ohio Sakura" Syaoran smiled.

They chatted for a bit. They talked about school and stuff.

"We should get going now Sakura, we'll be late for our movie," Syaoran suggested.

"Okay."

They went to the garage and got into Syaoran's Vehicle which was a black Toyota Celica.

It was silent on the way to the movie theater.

When they arrived, they got their tickets, bought popcorn and went into the theater. The whole time, Sakura kept glancing at Syaoran.

When the movie ended, Syaoran spotted Eriol and Yamazaki.

Eriol had dark blue hair and blue eyes with glasses. Yamazaki had black hair and black eyes(A/N please note that I just looked at a picture of Yamazaki and it looked like that to me, plz tell me if this is wrong q w q). They were Syaoran's closest friends apart from Sakura. While the three boys were chatting, Sakura was thinking.

_I should confess to Syaoran soon, he's really popular, especially with the girls. I wonder why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet._

_I should make my move before he's taken! I should ask Tomoyo for any advice._

Syaoran and Sakura headed home.

"Syaoran-kun, I forgot to mention, Tomoyo's back!"

"Tomoyo? You should have told Eriol that," Syaoran chuckled.

"Oh yah, he DOES have a major crush on her. I can't believe he hasn't gotten over that yet."

They laughed for a few moments.

They arrived at the Kinomoto household soon afterwards.

" 'Night Syaoran-kun,"

"Sakura, wait, I need to tell you something" Syaoran blushed.

"Hoe? W-what is it?"

"… never mind, 'night Sakura, see you tomorrow at school."

Sakura wondered what he was going to say but shrugged it off.

She got out of the car and opened the door to her house.

"I'm hoooome!"

Her father was in the living room reading a book.

"Welcome back Sakura! How was your day?" he asked.

"It was great otou-san!" Sakura smiled to herself.

"Where's nii-san?"

"Out with Yukito-san" Fujitaka said.

"Oh." Sakura yawned loudly. "Goodnight otou-san!"

"Night my little Cherru Blossom"

Sakura quickly put on her PJ's.

She got her laptop out and turned it on. She waited for the Windows sound, typed in her password, went on Facebook and logged in. She had 1 inbox. It was from Tomoyo. It said:

**Saku-chan! I forgot to tell you, I'm going to Tomoeda High with you! So how's it going between you and Li-kun? lol**

**Do you know what school Eriol goes too? I've been missing him :'( so, see you tomorrow then! ;)**

Sakura giggled at the fact that she was still pursuing Eriol-kun.

She replied;

**Heehee! I can't to see you there, and Eriol goes to Tomoeda High like us X3 um..m-me a-and Syaoran? Well….. I want to confess to him but I'm afraid he'll reject me, you know, I don't want to ruin our friendship! We've been friends since 5****th**** grade! Well see u soon :)**

Sakura sighed and turned the computer; she checked her clock and realized it was late and she had to go to bed.

She turned off the lights and tucked herself into bed.

Syaoran POV

Syaoran was lying on his bed at the Li mansion. He had enjoyed his day with Sakura. He looked back at his day; when she arrived at his house(mansion), the car ride, and the theater. Though at the theater, Sakura had kept sneaking glances at him, he chuckled. He'd had a crush on her since 4th grade. He almost confessed today, but thought the better of it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Syaoran sighed.

_I have to tell Sakura soon or else someone will beat me to it… I KNOW! Ill tell her on her birthday! It's like 2 weeks from now, it'll be the nest surprise!_ Syaoran thought excitedly. He emailed Tomoyo:

**Tomoyo, you know a lot abt sakura rite? Can you help me? Im in love with her and I want to tell her on her birthday which is like 2 weeks away, help me plan it plz?**

Syaoran knew Tomoyo would reply right away because it involved Sakura; Tomoyo did reply right away with a LONG message:

**OMG!OMG!OMG! ILL HAVE TO MAKE HER A SPECIAL DRESS FOR THAT PERFECT DAY! :D:D:D mkay, you should take her out on a picnic, near the great Cherry Blossom tree, give her something special, like a heart necklace too! It will be SOOO romantic! Confess to her under the CB tree and then kiss her :) oh I cant wait to start on her dress! Don't worry ill send you a design of it soon :) it will be the best day of her life! KYAAAAAAA X3**

Syaoran stared at the message for about 5 minutes.

"A necklace? Hmm, I'll have one made especially for Sakura!" Syaoran beamed.

* * *

**YAY! :D ive finished my new story! im a noobie so if there are spelling mistakes, plz excure them .**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**im hoping to make this story REALLY long, depends on my life .**

**please review ;)**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Hi guys :) i haz a new chapter! sry if there are spelling mistakes! im a noob Dx**

**Review reply:**

**HappyHam-1. thanks for the correction! alot of stories i read spelled it this way, so i thot it was correct :) 2. i really dont know why she stuttered in the email last chap, i guess i forgot it was email gomenasai -sweat drop-**

**3. Tomoyo is her best friend but Sakura just wants to spend time with her crush, it cant be helped ^-^;**

**im glad u like it tho :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, if i did, it would suck. alot. I also do not own the song 'Just The Way You Are' thats from Bruno Mars ^-^**

* * *

Sakura POV

Sakura was carefully tying her hair into a bun. She was going to the park with Syaoran; Sakura blushed at the thought of her and Syaoran alone together at the park. It was her birthday and she was turning 17.

She was putting the dress that Tomoyo made when her phone rang.

"Mushi mushi!"

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" said the voice.

"Arigatou Tomoyo!" said Sakura recognizing her voice.

"Have you put the dress I made for you yet? I'll be over soon to take some pictures!"

Sakura could almost feel Tomoyo smile through the phone(A/N is that possible? I dunno I'm just guessing =3=).

"Heehee I have it on right now! It's really beautiful Tomoyo! Thanks for making it!" Sakura smiled.

"I'll be there in a few, bye!" Tomoyo hung up.

The dress really was beautiful. It was a pink dress that stopped a little bit above the knees, and a black ribbon with a bow around the belly. It had no straps on the shoulders. She wore her black flats to go with it.

When she went downstairs, she had a BIG breakfast. And I mean big. There was pancakes, corned beef, bacon, eggs, cake and milkshake. She thanked her onii-san for the big breakfast and brushed her teeth.

It was 10:00 AM when the door bell rang. A moment later there was a knock at Sakura's door.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Sakura opened the door, there stood 17 year old Tomoyo wearing a lavender dress that stopped just below her knees, white stockings, with black flats. Her hair was in a long ponytail tied with a bright red ribbon. In her left hand was a camera.

Let the torture begin! thought Sakura. She didn't like being Tomoyo's dress up doll, but she did it anyway since Tomoyo was her best friend and cousin.

"KYAAAA! The dress looks so good on you Saks!"

Tomoyo glomped Sakura.

"Ittai! Tomoyo! Don't glomp me! It hurts!" Sakura whined.

"Are you excited?"

"Very! I can't wait to spend time with Syao-Syao(a/n in some fanfics I read this was his nickname XD I might as well use it X3)."

"Oh you're in for a very big surprise Sakura" Tomoyo said mysteriously.

"Huh? What do you mean Tomoyo?" said an extremely confused Sakura.

"Oh, you'll see" was her reply.

* * *

Syaoran POV

Today was it. It was THE day he would ask the most beautiful girl to be his girlfriend. The way he was doing it was very unique. He would sing. Yes, Li Syaoran would sing; in public.

Syaoran was afraid of the thought that she might reject, but he was going to do it anyway.

Syaoran got into his black Celica.

As he past by the streets of Tomoeda, he thought his plan through.

He would bring her to Penguin Park, have lunch, take her to the Cherry Blossom tree, sing his song then ask her out.

It was perfect!

Syaoran finally arrived at Sakura's house.

He composed himself before knocking on the door.

"Hai! I'm coming!" came the reply on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful Sakura with her auburn hair tied up into a messy bun, a pink dress just up to her knees with a black bow around the belly and matching black flats. She was wearing eyeliner and eye shadow that made her eyes pop, clear lip gloss and a light blush.

_Compared to her I look like a mess! _Thought Syaoran.

Syaoran was wearing denim jeans with a light green Hollister t-shirt and his black converse shoes.

"Wow, you look, wow!" Syaoran gaped.

"Arigato Syaoran! You look handsome as well." blushed Sakura (A/N there really was no need for her to wear blush xD)

"Uh, shall we g-go?" Syaoran was extremely nervous now, she looked so beautiful.

"Yah, sure! I'm going now otou-san! Sayonara!"

_Stay calm! You'll do fine. Take a deep breath, in, out, in, out! God damnit! Why does she have to be so beautiful? _Syaoran was sweating now.

"Let's go Syaoran!" beamed a very happy Sakura.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Hahaha! I remember that too!" laughed Sakura.

They had eaten lunch at Penguin Park which was peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches and Nestea(A/N every1 knows ice-tea =]). They were relishing the good old times when they were 11 years old( A/N I forgot to say, there is no magic here, no clow cards or anything! Tho Kero is goin to be Sakura's cat X3)

"So, uh, Saks, do you want to go to the Cherry Blossom tree?" Syaoran nervously asked.

Sakura POV

"So, uh, Saks, do you want to go to the Cherry Blossom tree?" asked Syaoran.

_OMG! Could this be the surprise Tomoyo was talking about? Nah! Syaoran doesn't like me, he probably likes someone else _Sakura thought sadly.

The Cherry Blossom tree looked beautiful. The buds were in bloom and some were falling down. Usually there would be couples near this place but it was empty.

Syaoran got a guitar from behind the tree.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something, but first I'll sing you this song." Syaoran said.

(A/N THIS PART IS SUPER CHEESY! And theyre ooc -.-)

"Oh your eyes your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

your hair your hair falls perfectly without you tryin'

your so beautiful, and I tell you everyday

Yeah, I know I know when I compliment you,you wont believe me

And its so its so sad to think that you don't see what I see

But everytime you ask me do I look okay I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

'cause your amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile

Because girl you re amazing just the way you are(yeah)

Your lips your lips I could kiss them all day if you'd let me

Your laugh your laugh you hate but I think its so funny

Your so beautiful and I tell you everyday

Oh you know you know id never ask you to change

If perfects what your looking for than just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You I'll say

When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile

Because girl your amazing just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are

Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"

Sakura was speechless. Her face was hot, so she guessed she was blushing.

"Sakura, I've been in love with you for the past 6 years. Will you go out with me?" Syaoran was now looking at his shoes for he was nervous.

"Um…I don't know what to say…Syaoran I've been in love with you too…yes! I'll go out with you!" Sakura squealed.

Syaoran looked up.

"Really?"

"Hai!" beamed Sakura.

He took Sakura into a bear hug.

"Ittai! Too tight, can't breathe!" Sakura managed to say.

"Gomen! I guess im just really happy that you love me back!" Syaoran let go of Sakura.

"Oh I forgot, this is for you!" Syaoran handed Sakura a rectangular box. Inside was a heart locket.

It was gold with emeralds and sapphires. She opened it and inside was a wolf made of silver around a diamond cherry blossom. On the other side was lettering. It said:

'Sakura, I love you

-Syaoran'

"Oh my god! Its beautiful Syaoran! I love it! Arigatou!" Sakura was no crying. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy.

"I'm glad you like it." Syaoran smiled softly.

"Syaoran, come closer, I want to try something" She said softly.

"Huh? Okay,"

Sakura drew Syaoran's face closer and kissed him. It was short, but full of passion. They pulled away.

Syaoran looked shocked, Sakura giggled.

"Aishiteru!" said she.

"Aishiteru." Said he.

* * *

**Kind of short, i know -.- plz excuse any mistakes, for i am a newbie D:**

**i know its movin kinda fast but its needed so u guys can understand wuts happenin in the next few chappies. if i go too slow, itll turn out ugly .**

**hope u liked it, just wait for the next chappie~**

**Plz review ^-^**

**-Kat**


	3. Kidnapped

D: sorry i havent updated this. School and stuff . this is actually re-uploaded because last time i posted this, i had killed Touya and Fujitaka. I felt bad so i magically brought them back to life and deleted the chapter XD

I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. If i did own it, it would suck terribly.

* * *

"Have you found the target's house?"

"Affirmative,"

"Good, the plan is set. Commence Mission: Destroy Kinomoto."

"Hai Mistress Li"

* * *

Sakura POV

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud when we went to the roller coaster. It was AWESOME!

I held onto Syaoran's hand so hard I was 100% sure I broke it.

I reluctantly let go.

There were so many twists and turns, then four 360's then it just went upside-down.

We went upright again and the ride stopped.

"Let's go again!" I wanted to go to on the ride again and again and again. It was our fifth time already. I was excited while Syaoran on the other hand, well he looked a little on the green side.

"Saks, I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna-" He didn't finish because he ran off the coaster and into the bathroom which was conveniently afew steps away from the entrance from the ride.

I sighed knowing we'd have to go on another ride. Syaoran took half an hour in the bathroom. I was getting worried. He finally got outside.

"I feel better now. Though I'm a little hungry, are you?" I heard a semi-loud grumble.

I giggled. "Glad you feel better! Yah I'm kinda hungry too." I pointed to a hot dog stand.

We ordered 2 hot dogs and a large coke. We quickly finished eating and headed to the ferris wheel.

* * *

" Hey, it's getting late, maybe we should head home now." Syaoran said an hour later.

He was right, it was already 8 pm. Otou-san would get angry.

"Okay, let's go,"

The drive home was quiet. Peaceful quiet. We were both content.

When we arrived at my house, I gasped.

The front door had blood. Lots of blood.

I ran into the house; every room was similar. Vases smashed, tables broken, and ripped couches.

"It looks like there was a struggle…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Touya-niisan!" I exclaimed as I ran to his room.

He was lying down on his bed. His leg was in an akward position.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" I shook him.

He groaned. "NII-SAN!" I hugged him.

"Ow! Kaiju I dislocated my arm! GET OFF ME!" He growled.

I backed off. He was hurt badly, I couldn't hit him for calling me kaiju now.

"Gomenasai…" I apologized.

"Sakura, I'll call the police, stay with Touya."

I nodded as Syaoran left the room to call the police.

"Kaiju-Sakura, they're looking for you, get out of here!"

"Who nii-san? Who's looking for me?"

It was silent. "I can't tell you Sakura, they'll kill me. If I die, who's gonna look out for you?"

"But- NII-SAN!" I screamed. Touya had lost consciousness.

"Saks, the police are coming, but I don't know how long they will take." Syaoran said as walked in.

"_Mrrrow_"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I thought I heard a cat…KERO!" I fast walked to my room, the only room that was not touched. "_Mrroow!_" Kero leaped into my arms. He was trembling. Kero's golden brown fur had blood stains in it. His amber eyes had fear in them. I searched his fur but found no scratches.

"Oh Kero, I'm glad you're okay!" I cried.

"Sakura, it's gonna be okay, the police are coming. Why don't you go to Tomoyo's house?" Syaoran rubbed my back.

"What about nii-san? Will you take care of him?"

He nodded.

_What about otou-san?_

I 'calmly'(very noisy-ly) walked to otou-san's room saying(screaming), "Otou-san!"

I stopped dead in my tracks in front of his door. There was a note there; it said, "_if you want to see your father again, come to the highschool on April 29__th__ at exactly 7 pm sharp. Tell __**NO **__one."_

_April 29__th__? That's tomorrow…_

"Sakura, you okay?"

_Should I tell him?_

_NO! the note said to tell no one!_

_But its SYAORAN! You can trust him, he's your boyfriend! Do you NOT trust him?_

_Of course I trust him, its just, what will the kidnappers do to otou-san?_

…

I decided not to tell Syaoran. "I-I'm f-fine" I faked a smile but my tears betrayed me.

"No, you're not Sakura. You're not fine. See? You're crying…"

I sobbed in his chest. He just stroked my hair.

"Just stay at Tomoyo's okay? I'll find those kidnappers and rip their heads off for bringing you pain like this."

"Arigatou Syaoran…"

I fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

It was Saturday. The 29th. The day I would get otou-san back; I hope.

As I left Tomoyo's house, I thought of the good times Syaoran and I had when we were younger.

I sighed. _If I don't come back, I hope Syaoran finds someone better than me, that way, he won't be tangled up in this stupid mess._

I imagined Syaoran with a much prettier girl. Long black hair, tall(well, taller than me), ice blue eyes, full lips and a big chest.

I shook that thought away; now was not the time to let my imagination run wild. As I arrived at the highschool, tall buff men came out of the school.

I parked the car and got out.

I put my bravest, angriest face I had.

"Where's otou-san?" I yelled.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like the Kinomoto kid fell for our trick. Hehehe." He laughed evilly.

_Trick? THIS WAS A TRICK?_

"**Quickly! Grab her before she escapes!**" Said the one who laughed.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" _I screamed before I blacked out.

* * *

D: whats gonna happen? sorry for a short chapter, i still have to do homework(even if its spring break .) ill try to update fast next time ."

please excuse any mistakes for i am a noob.

peace out

-Kat


	4. The Truth

"So, Tomoyo, have you heard anything from Sakura yet?" it was Sunday the 30th. Sakura hadn't been heard of since yesterday. Apparently, she had left Tomoyo's yesterday to go grab some stuff from her house, but when I checked there, it was closed off.

The police said no one had entered since they arrived 2 days ago.

Where the hell is she?

"Sadly, no I haven't." She sighed.

"Well, I gotta go now, Syaoran, imp meeting up with Chiharu. Bye."

And with that she left.

Sakura, why aren't you picking up?

_Sukiyo kirai wakannai_

_Kirai_

_Sukida igai arienai_

My phone started to ring…_it was my ringtone for Sakura!_

After shuffling through my stuff on the desk, and finally found my phone.

"HELLO? SAKURA?" I screamed into my phone.\

"Oh hohohohohohohoho, so this is the dear Sakura's boyfriend?" A man answered.

"What the fuck? Who is this? WHERE'S SAKURA?"

"We've taken her as a hostage. If you want your Sakura, back, you gotta come to China, to get her. Heheheh. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her do you? I might just slit. Her. Neck." There was a gasp on the other side of the line.

"Syaoran! HELP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GIRLY" A loud _fwap _noise echoed through. Then whimpers.

"Heheheh be here by tomorrow 9 PM sharp. Beijing China." Then the call ended.

Fuck. I'm screwed. Where am I supposed to meet them in Beijing? How am I supposed to get there? Ha, who am I kidding, I'm filthy rich.

I flipped my phone open and called Eriol.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Eriol! I know where Sakura is!"

"Huh? Where?"

"She's somewhere in Beijing, we gotta be there by tomorrow! YOU GOTTA HELP ME BRO!"

I was desperate. I would do anything, ANYTHING for my Sakura's safe return. I would even give up my life for Sakura's happiness.

I was seriously screwed! There was a pause on the other side of the line; then mumbles.

"Okay, Syaoran, calm down, I've sent agents to search every inch of Beijing for any clues. Once they find something, I'll call you." And with that he hung up.

"FUCK!" I started punching the wall of my bedroom out of fury. My vision blurred.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

My knuckles started bleeding. I didn't know what to do. For the first time ever, Li Syaoran was stumped.

Tomoyo POV

I was worried. For Sakura, oh god, where was she?

"Are you okay?"

I looked over to Chiharu, she knew what was happening, well almost everything.

Actually, no one knew the whole truth, on HOW she was kidnapped.

_Flashback_

"_Well Tomoyo, I'm off going to see Syaoran! Ja."_

"_Okay, Sakura, ja ne."_

_I watch her slide into her car. She hesitated a bit before driving off. Hmm…suspicious. I quickly got my chauffeur to follow her._

_Eh? She was heading towards the school. I stopped the car and got out. Quietly, I shuffled towards the gates of the high school._

"_Where's otou-san?" Sakura, yelled._

_Two, big, buff guys dressed in black came out from behind and grabbed her arms._

"_Oh ho ho ho! Looks like the Kinomoto kid fell for our trick. Heheheh"_

_They quickly covered her mouth with a black cloth which she guessed had chloroform because Sakura blacked-out._

_I gasped. I ran back to my chauffeur._

"_Drive, DRIVE!"_

_I flipped out my phone and dialed 9-11._

"_Hello, what's your emergency?"_

"_Quick! My friend just got kidnapped! Come to Tomoeda High. Hurry! Sakura…she's in danger!" my voice broke. I needed them to come FAST! D':_

"_Right away, miss…?"_

"_TOMOYO! HURRY UP, PLEASE!" Sakura, Sakura, I hope you're alright!_

_End flashback_

"Tomoyo~! Toomoooyoooo~~~! TOMOYO!"

"Huh? Ah, sorry Chiharu. I'm fine." I faked a smile.

That worried look lingered for a moment then disappeared.

"Well, what should we do now?"

Oh, Sakura, I hope you're alright!

* * *

**Yes, i know what you're thinking, what kind of chapter was that? It was HORRIBLE! Sorry for it being short. i had a HUGEE writer's block D':**

**ill try to get next chappie up but i dont know when, since i still have writer's block ATM. :( see you**

**Ja ne.**

**-Kath**


End file.
